Reaching Out (1986)
Plot Overview Jason is bewildered when he accidentally comes to know that Conny secretly took two million dollars from her New Yorker account so that he shouldn't find out. Monica suffers from bad nightmares about Scott, but when Sable tries to comfort her she refuses to tell her the reason for her screaming. Both Sable and Jason are a little worried. Later, Monica meets Scott, it's very painful for her. Again, she wants to resign from Colby Enterprises, but Jason doesn't accept. Kolia needs a new partner, he is afraid he won't find an appropriate substitute for Anna. Cash wants Jason to meet with the Soviets in Toronto which doesn't make Jason quite radiant with joy. Frankie warns Fallon about Channing, she still thinks that she had something to do with the "dead line" in the lodge. Kolia tries to phone home, but they don't let him get through, so Bliss comes to her father again. First, Jason says it is too risky for him, but then he decides to make a deal concerning this matter and the meeting with the Soviets. Kolia is finally able to phone to his sister but she can't tell him the truth because of Sasha. Cash notifies Zach that Monica knows everything now and warns him not to attack him ever again. Zach surprises Sable with the news that Scott Cassidy is Monica’s son. Jason and Jeff are worried about Conny who seems to be disappeared. The following day, Jason receives a message from Conny in which she asks him to meet her in New Delhi, India. Sam Erskin, Lucas Carter's lawyer comes to Channing and tries to get her to spy for her uncle, but she refuses. Sable is angry with Miles because of his headless action with the trip to the lodge and makes him see that he'll need Channing to get custody for the baby. Channing assures Miles that she wants Fallon's baby to be his child and that she will help to raise it because she loves him. Sable asks Monica if it's true that Scott is her son. They talk and Sable suggests not to tell Jason about it for the time being. Sable is unspeakably angry with Arthur Cates because he kept the matter with Scott a secret and asks him to help her to clear up the whole mess now. Meanhwile, Monica and Cash talk about Scott. Jason is very worried since Conny still can't be found anywhere. When they find out that Conny and Hutch had chartered a plane but didn’t return yet, Jeff and Miles decide to fly to New Delhi in order to track them down. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Anna Levine ... Anna Rostov * Judson Earney Scott ... Sacha Malenkov * John Dehner ... Billy Joe Erskine * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy * Brandon Bluhm ... Blake 'L.B.' Jeffrey Colby Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Production details * Shooting Dates: From October 22, 1986 to October 30, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air); Murphy Sculpture Garden, UCLA, Westwood (Los Angeles); St. Regis Hotel, former Westin Century Plaza Tower, 2055 Avenue of the Stars (Los Angeles). * Deleted scenes: Monica and Cash argue again, Jason talks with Sam Erskine second scene may have never been shot. Quotes * Bliss Colby: Kolya, that's the wonderful thing about telephones: they work both ways. You know, 'reach out and touch somone'. Nikolai Rostov: You mean 'Kolya phone home'? * Sable Colby: Oh, it's a lovely shirt, darling. I'll tell you what: I'll bet if you show that to cook, she'll give you one of the brownie's she's just made. L.B. Colby: [beaming] I'll show it to her twice! * Cash Cassidy: What is it, Jason, don't you want this project to succeed? Jason Colby: Nothing's worth my daughter's unhappiness, including IMOS. You want me to prove that? * Sable Colby: [referring to Conny] Damn that meddlesome old witch! And damn you, too. How could you give away my only grandchild and not even tell me? I'll never trust you again. Arthur Cates: That's exactly why you can trust me, because I can keep a confidence.